Sirius's Bookworms
by TheEnticingEnchantress
Summary: HermionexRemusxSirius fic. Innocent school girl Hermione is really anything but, a look inside her life and relationship with our two favorite Marauder professors.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places, or customs. However, the PWP is all mine ;)

AN: This fic was requested by MagicalEmily, and the only requirement was that it had to be a smutty Remus, Sirius, Hermione fic. Hope everyone enjoys There is some amount of Mary Sue going on with Hermione, not in appearance exactly, but you know…

Sirius's Bookworms

Hermione had in fact returned to Hogwarts for her final year, but she had done so alone. Harry and Ron were out on mission for the Order, while she stayed behind to brainiac her way through the library and discover where Voldemort had in fact hidden the Horcruxes.

She had changed, and she knew as much. Her once bushy mane had softened, leaving behind free flowing waves of honey. She had filled out, a departure from the awkward schoolgirl she once was, instead gaining voluptuous curves in all the right places. Her wide brown eyes still sparkled with golden flecks, but they held new depth and knowledge after seeing so many gruesome sights.

The woman in question was on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Lupin.

"Ah Remus and his many wonderful qualities," she thought, "well there would be another unproductive thought path, time to focus."

She then walked into class and sat down, taking out her materials to write notes. Hermione was just getting set up when a different face entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon, class." It said. "I am Professor Black, and I will be subbing for Professor Moony, hmm I mean Professor Lupin."

With a quick wink at Hermione's shocked expression, Sirius took his place at the podium, and began his lecture. Hermione dutifully took notes, as class flew by, but at the end of the lecture she immediately followed Sirius into Remus's office.

"Where is he Sirius," Hermione said, immediately closing the door. "Is he alright, at least?" She questioned before letting him answer the first part, her chocolate eyes intensely focused.

Sirius took his own sweet time answering her, instead playing with a picture frame on Remus's desk.

"Why are you so worried, love?" Sirius questioned playfully. "He could just be on a date you know."

Hermione blushed bright pink at this statement.

"Can I not just be concerned about a professor and a friend," she answered, trying to say it as casually as possible.

"Well I would say your reaction warrants a bit more feeling than that," Sirius observed. "But nevertheless, your precious Remus is fine if you must know."

She breathed a sigh of relief at these words, relaxing her posture slightly.

"Now I have a question for you, darling." Sirius said, a mischievous twinkle apparent in his gaze. "Have you ever thought about dear Moony as more than just your scrumptious professor?" His coal colored eyes probing for the truth, burned into the back of her mind with the heat and intensity of a thousand flames.

"Yes," Hermione answered in a very small voice, as if whispering a confession requiring more than a few indulgences.

"As I suspected," Sirius easily replied. " Though he would never, I knew to ask a brave little Gryffindor like yourself outright."

Hermione, mortified out of her mind with her eyes downcast, made to leave the office, but Sirius stopped her with another question.

"And what about me, my little lioness? Am I just to be left out while you two are having all the fun?" Sirius smirked as he got up and crossed the divide between the two. "Is Remus the only star in your fantasies?"

"No," Hermione finally managed to reply in the same meek voice as before, but this time with lust starting to cloud her brown orbs.

"So I was right about you having some very naughty daydreams as well Ms. Head Girl." Sirius observed. "I bet such an imaginative person like you would have quite the repertoire, indeed." He mused. "Not sharing seems cruel, love." He said, sitting back down in his chair pulling Hermione with him, her face a mask of surprise.

Now straddling him, Sirius could feel the heat radiating off of her core. The moistening had started, and Hermione's skirt did little to conceal that fact.

Sirius's eyes clouded with need, the bulge in his pants growing by the second. Hermione's eyes widened more still after feeling his hardened shaft.

"Are you really that surprised, Granger?" He asked looking her over. "Smart, sexy as hell, witty, good with a wand; who wouldn't want you, sweetheart?"

With that rhetorical question, Hermione began her recountings, her eyes closed in ecstasy at the very memory.

"It always starts out the same…" Hermione started.

""_Hermione, please stay after class today." Said Professor Lupin._

"_Yes sir." I replied knowing exactly what it was about. After the rest of the class filed out after the lecture, I approached Professor Lupin at the podium. _

"_Did you know that you received an Exceeds Expectations on your last homework assignment?"_

_I raised only a single eyebrow in acknowledgement. _

"_But don't worry Miss Granger, I'm sure we can work to bring that up to an Outstand now can't we?" _

"_I don't know sir, I thought it was O work to begin with." I smoothly replied. _

"_Such insolence, and from the Head Girl too, we shall have to do something about that." He said with a grin. "Sirius, darling," he called into his office, "I need some help with the punishment of a very naughty schoolgirl.""_

Hermione, shaking out of her reverie, trailed off, so clearly embarrassed.

"You clever girl," Sirius exclaimed. "How did you know that me punishing my very own little school girl was very much part of my own fantasies, and you, my dear, look just the part."

Sirius was eyeing the pleated skirt that had ridden up to Hermione's middle thigh, and the white blouse that was teasingly showing the soft and supple skin that Sirius knew would delve into the creamy valley between Hermione's pert breasts. He could see that she was flushed just after telling the first part of the story, and her delicious looking globes were starting to strain against the material of her shirt in anticipation. Hermione's lips were slightly parted, her breaths erratic because of her apparent arousal.

Her pupils were dilated, and Hermione could only vocalized one word. "Please." She said, and that was all it took.

Sirius quickly flipped her on top of Remus's desk, sliding away the papers that had occupied the space before. It was at this moment that Remus walked through the office door.

"Starting without me, I see." Remus said, immediately lifting his shirt to reveal the muscular and chiseled six-pack beneath.

Both Hermione and Sirius's breaths caught in their throats. But only for a second more since Hermione took Sirius's shirt off for him, and he started unbuttoning her top.

Remus then came over to join the duo, and that's when the real fun began.

As Sirius was busy removing Hermione's bra, Remus divested Hermione of her skirt, anxious to taste the prominent arousal of her mound. She was already radiating heat through her soaked silken panties. And Sirius wasted no time in doing away with the scrap of fabric separating the two men from her intoxicating womanhood, switching places with Remus so that he could go to work on her bodacious breasts.

Remus circled the already pert nipple with his tongue, finally taking the rosy bud into her warm, wet, mouth at her insistent whimpers. Sucking hard, he then finally produced the reaction he had been craving to hear, Hermione crying out as he bit down on her pink peak. Remus then popped the bud out of his mouth delivering deliciously cold air to the sensitive nub, blowing on the wet flesh as he moved on to her other aching globe.

As Remus's stimulations continued, Sirius was taking full advantage of his many years of knowledge obtained from pleasuring many women, putting all of his special tricks to use on the already writhing Hermione. Parting her swollen outer lips, he dove his tongue straight into her seeping vagina, before brining it back out again. At the loss of contact with her inner velvet walls Hermione wailed. In response, Sirius gave a deep throaty laugh, which sent shocks though the sexes of both Hermione and Remus.

Sirius then started lazily circling the tiny bead of extremely sensitive flesh that was Hermione's clit. As he intensified the pressure of the circles, Hermione tried to buck her hips against Sirius trying to feel the friction she needed on her nub. When she was so close to her bliss Sirius removed his tongue altogether, instead biting down hard on her, making Hermione scream in ecstasy. As her pussy spasmed, Sirius licked every last drop of her cum. Relishing in the sweet musk that was his Hermione.

Stepping back, Sirius and Remus finally undid their pants, and stepped out of their boxers. Hermione still thought that their quivering cocks were both so magnificent even after seeing them many times before.

Remus immediately sank into her cunt, which was already dripping with need again. As he started his thrusting movements, Sirius grabbed his wand saying a lubrication spell, and slowly slid into Hermione's other puckered orifice. As they all moved in tandem, each of their climaxes approached quickly.

With two more thrusts in and out simultaneously, Remus and Sirius both exploded their hot salty loads into Hermione, with only a thin stretch of skin separating their cocks. She came over the edge soon after, only needed a pinch on her clit from Remus.

As both men pulled out, the trio collapsed on the desk, completely spent, but blissfully in each other's arms basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

As Hermione Granger startled awake, she plunged four of her fingers as far into her sopping cunt as they would go, pumping them in and out rhythmically. Finally bringing herself to her peak, she climaxed, collapsing back into the mattress of her four-poster bed.

It had been a delectable dream, oh yes, but she was most definitely screwed. Not in the desperately good fulfilling way, but in the way that came about when her two brilliant professors denied her for so long. She itched to hold their two pulsing members inside of her yet again, but scheduling visits during wartime was not something of ease.

As she started to redress herself yet again, an owl flew into her window in the head tower. It dropped the scroll and took flight again, clearly not expecting a reply from the recipient.

The parchment only held seven words, but these nine syllables had Hermione rushing to get to the room of requirement, her arousal set ablaze again.

"The wolf, the dog, and the lioness." It read. She already knew what was to follow.

Fin.


End file.
